


Follow You

by Ari_to_Levi_Sama, Teal_Lein (Lein_Honey)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adopted prince Levi, Arranged Marriage, Feminization, Fluff, Gen, Government Conspiracy, Hanji is Eren's sister, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mikasa is his bodyguard, Prince Eren, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Religious conspiracies, Seme Eren Yeager, Smut, Tall Eren Yeager, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), in basically all of my works, so don't be pissed with me, some cross dressing, they wear traditional Japanese clothing, tribal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_to_Levi_Sama/pseuds/Ari_to_Levi_Sama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lein_Honey/pseuds/Teal_Lein
Summary: Rivai is descended from the powerful warrior family, the Ackermans, but he's said to be the last of his people.Adopted into the Sheena Tribe's leader, Irvin has to agree to marry him off to the tribe leader of the prosperous tribe Maria's son, Nren.But amongst not only in that tribe, but all three of the only tribes, is conspiracies that may be true, and people who would do anything to appease their greed for more.DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. DO NOT COPYWill be re-made and posted on another account at a later time (name above).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make things, like the name of the wall Sina to Sheena like how it's pronounced in the subbed ver. of the anime/spelled in the manga, and their names.  
> And I couldn't pass up the chance to make Hanji Eren's sister.  
> And Hanji is going to be female in this because this place is going to be very discriminatory---you'll see. And if you're confused as to why they're going to make Levi marry Eren, once again, you'll have to wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of @Mikumo/3cloudy's art, depicting a very beautiful Levi, and also how I imagine him to look in this. Please check out her work, so amazing:  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/mikumo_/status/606785138442182656/photo/1

Rivai sat in the carriage, not looking Irvin in the eyes once. He hasn't since he has heard the news---from Nile, of all people. 

 

He was to be married off to the tribe leader of Maria's son, Nren. 

 

Oh, how it angered Rivai to the core. He's never met anyone from Maria, the _kabe_ between the tribes too high, even for Rivai to try and go over, has rendered him speechless since he was a child.

 

Having lived in the _Chikagai_ for the first ten years of his life---until Irvin adopted him---he's never seen the outside world. He can, at least thank the man for that, letting him see the outside world with his own very eyes, something his mother had never been able to do. 

 

Irvin had adopted him with the knowledge that Rivai was the last of his clan, the Ackermans, said to be the strongest people. But, over the last one hundred years, they've been hunted down and killed for their... _capabilities_ , and Rivai was said to be the last of his kind. 

 

To marry him off, and at such a young age... it pissed him off tremendously. No, it angered him like nothing else has yet. And to think that Irvin even agreed to the proposal, _without consulting Rivai_...

 

Rivai knew that Irvin could be quite cruel, and that he often made decisions for his tribe, whether it hurt people---some he knew and loved---didn't seem from an outsider's point of view to matter to him. 

 

But Rivai knew, even if it was just a small part of him, that Irvin was tired of it all, being the tribe leader. That he was tired of seeing his friends die in battles, get sick from diseases that had plagued them before, get dooped from the smaller tribes surrounding the larger ones of Sheena, Rose, and Maria. 

 

But Rivai never thought that Irvin would sacrifice _him_ , his own adopted son. At times, Rivai would forget that Irvin _wasn't_ his real father, that he didn't come from his seed. No matter how cruel the man was, how cold he could be, he had always treated Rivai with respect, even when he was testing the younger. 

 

Irvin didn't try to reconcile, what was like a rope being pulled thin, their relationship. He seemed to realize that Rivai was hurt like nothing before. He thought that seeing his mother die in front of him, in his arms, even, had hurt. But that wasn't his fault, he couldn't do anything about that. He had no choice. But he was old enough to have a voice, now. And Irvin stole it from him. Irvin, who was one of the few people Rivai trusted. 

 

The carriage rocked from the bumpy trails, the main one leading them from Sheena to Maria. It was a much larger tribe than Sheena, one full of more ethnic people, more culture than Sheena, and more poor. Rivai has heard people in Sheena talking about sending people out of the tribe's walls to shorten their population, seeing that a lot of their food goes to Maria as donations. 

 

It disgusted Rivai to no end the greediness of people in the walls surrounding Sheena. He would've joined Maria's troops, if he wasn't Irvin's heir. 

 

Nile, Irvin's literal right hand man, seeing as the blonde had no right arm from a past battle. Rivai remembers it like it was yesterday. Nile being in an almost not-there state of shock, seeing his leader and lover be almost killed. 

 

Rivai hadn't gotten to know Irvin personally yet, seeing as he just got adopted possibly two weeks before, but when the man was in bed rest, they did. 

 

Those three weeks of bonding meant nothing to Rivai now. The weeks, the months of having the blonde train with him to become a warrior---even if he already knew a majority of the things 'taught' to him---was thrown away from his memory bank. 

 

Rivai never forgave, and he sure as hell never forgot, either. 

 

 

 

 

 

Nile had been sitting across from the two, yelling out to their driver orders, looking at the two before him before going over his notes again. To set up a marriage, especially one that would be as important as this one, was hard work, and as Irvin's second in command, Nile had it tough. 

 

Whatever, he literally signed up for it, Rivai thought. 

 

It took three days, with all of the stops they had to make, before they reached Maria's walls. They had to get their body and carriage checked, having to see the papers indicating they were allowed to have weapons, then receiving congratulations for Rivai's soon to be wedding. 

 

Rivai held in a growl. No need to prove to people he was the last descendent of the Ackerman family. 

 

It took half a day to reach the tall tree huts that belonged to the Yaeger family and their associates close to them. They were rather large, and cuter than the ones in Sheena. 

 

And clean, thank the lord. 

 

They had to be checked, their papers read, then be congratulated again before they were able to go up into the huts in the big ass trees to meet the tribe leader, Grisha, and his wife, Carla. 

 

Rivai was to meet Nren as soon as possible. Be courted, which, along with the preparations, gave Rivai a year to either find a way out of this or somehow fall in love with the brat. 

 

Yeah, he doubted that seriously. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any requests and comments are very much appreciated, they give me the push I need to overcome writer's block.  
> Depression and anxiety is hard to overcome, and so is being LGBT+, so if anyone just needs someone to be listened by, I'm all ears---I know what it's like.

The closer and closer to the Yaeger's personal tree hut, the more and more Rivai's heart felt like it was going to shoot out of his ass. 

 

And yes, while that might or might not be as poetic as some things he does say (when he decides to talk to people), he didn't feel very poetic today. 

 

No, he felt angry. Mad. Distraught, betrayed; the list goes on and on. And if the Prince of Maria was going through the same thing as he was right at this moment, he literally felt his pain. Because what sane parent---biological or not---would disregard their child's wants and needs on this level that they wouldn't even acknowledge their presence anymore. Because that was _exactly_ what Irvin was doing to him, right now. Rivai wondered if he would be going through the seven stages of grief soon, only to think that he might already be at disbelief. 

 

Rivai felt his body give out little shudders, even though the slightly chilly breeze didn't go through his robes whatsoever. No, let Rivai have his necessities, but stop right there. No need to even _look_ at the person you've raised for almost ten years, the person you've trained, said you loved like they were your own flesh and blood. 

 

Did those words even _mean_ anything to Irvin? Did _he_ mean anything to the man only a few feet ahead of him, speaking quietly to Nile? Rivai couldn't even shake his head in disgust, too angry and... sad, he supposed, to want to even _do_ anything. 

 

No, all he wished was to lay in his bed in what he used to call home. No, it was just named _'Lie'_ in his head, along with all of the memories of Rivai growing up, thinking he wanted to be like Irvin; big and strong and would do anything for the ones he loved. And yes, he knew how ruthless Irvin could be, but Nile and him had never been hurt, so he had supposed that Irvin had some boundaries, at the very least. Rivai hopes that Nile doesn't get dragged into any of Irvin's shit; at least any more than usual.

 

Because while Nile could be a jackass, so could Rivai, and Nile wasn't actually that bad of a guy, despite being quite the pussy. 

 

Irvin, Nile, and Rivai are greeted at the bridge across from the Yaeger's personal hut, Rivai feeling like he might actually pass out. And it wasn't because he had looked down (he couldn't help it, they said not to, and they were so high up); no, because he was going to meet his future husband in about less than five minutes, and he would basically have his foretold fate in his hands---only to not be able to do anything about what would happen in the future. 

 

Good Wall, this shit was becoming too much for Rivai to handle. How could Irvin deal with annoying and unreasonable crap every single day? If Rivai wasn't disowning Irvin as an adoptive father, he'd probably have a smidge more respect for the older man. 

 

He could hear what sounded like yelling in a foreign language. Rivai wasn't surprised about the language barrier---he knew that each wall and its inhabitants had their own language, some tribes within even having their own versions of the same tongue. But, even the yelling was a slight surprise for him, and _he_ felt like yelling. 

 

He could hear two people---male, by the timbre of their voices---and one other, a woman by the sound of it, trying to console the each of them at the same time. Rivai felt for the woman---he knew what it was like to try and comfort those who weren't willing to be comforted, and to be the one not wanting said comfort.

 

Suddenly, the wood covering the doorway flew open, revealing a man almost as tall as Irvin. His longer brown hair looked disheveled, making Rivai wonder if it always looked so or if there had been some sort of physical confrontation between any one in the hut before them. 

 

Said man looked up at them, taking a longer time looking at Rivai---apparently his eyesight was better than Rivai's, because for him he was quite the distance away from seeing his features. Though, maybe that wasn't the case---that was probably it, he was wearing quite the getup... unfortunately. Way to show off Rivai's _'assets'_ , Irvin...

 

The man with the somehow lovely ponytail turned away, storming off to another bridge, leading to the many bridges of wood and rope leading to other huts, though smaller than the one before the Smith Clan. 

 

Rivai couldn't stop looking after the man, wondering if, by any chance, that was his fiancé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm back at the sucky, short updates...  
> If you've seen Lena's art, you'd have seen one where Eren looks /utterly/ badass and yummy with his hair in a high ponytail and an eyepatch and blood on his face and... *goes on and on about how hot Eren is*  
> Here's the art:  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/inunekosukii/status/772761450150436865/photo/1


	3. Chapter 3

Rivai knew that there was many things he was grateful for.

 

For one, he wasn't homeless, like many in his position could've been; should've been, were it not for Irvin and Rivai's bloodline. He had those two things---one being a person, he remembered---to be grateful for. His bloodline gave him quite a few advantages, such as intelligence, strength and speed. 

 

Second, even if the Titans were few, they were still a danger. Any time, he could've been eaten by one, or multiple, dying a horrifying death. Though he hasn't because of the first two and both of their powers. Irvin had taught him many things, and how to kill those monsters was one of the things he had learned in the blonde's care. 

 

He had lived an overall okay life. He's healthy, strong and smarter than most people were. He was considered a beauty, and while Rivai didn't let that get into his head, it was nice to hear every once in awhile that he looked nice, or that a certain _yokata_ looked very _Rivai._

 

 

But, being stared down and scrutinized by the chief of the Maria clan, Grisha, and it being because Irvin he was even in this situation made him wish to strangle something, whether it was a feather pillow from his _old_ room or Irvin's neck Rivai wasn't exactly sure but he wanted to do _something_. 

 

"It's nice to meet you, Rivai," Grisha said, voice almost sounding bored yet too polite for Rivai to think that it was intentional. He nodded slowly, immediately feeling like that wasn't very intelligent-looking or overall polite of him to do. Hell, this may be his future father-in-law, if he wasn't already. Shouldn't he be... nice and trying to at least act like he _wanted_ to be worthy of the brunette's son?

 

Grisha doesn't seem to care, either way, looking to Irvin, sparing Nile a nod. "I suppose he knows the reason for all of this?" He asks, looking like he was trying to gauge Irvin's very being. 

 

Irvin doesn't seem to care, either, or is trying to seem so. "I thought it best if you were to do it, Mr.---"

 

"Grisha is just fine, same to you, Nile and Rivai. No need for formalities," he sighs, sounding done with this whole conversation. Rivai would guess being a clan leader would make you tired, mentally and physically. 

 

"Since your father didn't, I'll explain why this is to be arranged," Grisha started, almost glaring at the larger man to his left, standing near where Rivai was sitting. "You see, our clan---hell, every clan in and somewhat out of these three walls are very... traditional. I don't approve of many of their claims of what is right or wrong. 

 

"The royal family and government aren't the smartest, or worthy of the things and power they have. A sort of rebellion to keep them on their toes it very enjoyable to see, only to watch them fall over when we take over. You marrying my son is just the start of it all. If you wish to, you can divorce him when this is all over, even if none of Irvin and my plans work out. I won't hold you back, and I'll make sure your fathers don't either," he says gently, and Rivai appreciates it all. Irvin never really bothered to sugarcoat anything, or be comforting. To have a man that is actually a father, one who will be his own father-in-law, is nice. 

 

Rivai nods. "Is there anything specific, other than marrying your son, I'd have to do?"

 

"There may be a few occurrences when I may need your presence, though I'll do most of the work. Really, all I'm asking if you is to wed my son in a white dress and reveal that you're a man, and to basically cause an outrage to happen, in and out of the Capital," Grisha answers. 

 

"I'm going to wear a wedding dress, only to lift up my veil and say 'Hey, I have a dick?'" He asks almost skeptically, face showing an amused scowl. 

 

Grisha smiled in a similar amused expression, teal eyes alight in what seems to be alertness and happiness that Rivai hadn't said no yet. "Yes, basically, though more... refined, if you can manage."

 

Rivai raises an eye at the teasing remark, looking over to Irvin and Nile. "And you couldn't say that during the three days we've been traveling together _why_?" He almost growled, an almost annoyed expression now on his blank expression. 

 

Nile at least has the decency to look ashamed and embarrassed, Irvin still having that blank, yet calculating look on his face. Rivai turns away before Irvin actually says something, rolling his eyes. 

 

"Sure, I'll do it. What's left to lose?" He asks rhetorically, thinking an answer instantly. 

 

 _'My pride and dignity. Self-respect. Physical and mental harm may be something that happens during this, but that means nothing in this world any longer._ '

 

And with that, he shook his hand with Grisha, signing with the quill pen ' _Rivai Ackerman,_ ' a name he hasn't referred to in a long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know how to introduce Eren (Nren) in this story yet, so sorry for the probably lame update...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick FYI, everyone's names (except Levi and Eren's) are some type of translation found on Wikipedia. Levi's is just short for 'Rivaille,' and Eren's is formed from a @Nobii (on Twitter) fanart.

"What do you mean, you're father is being unreasonable, he's doing this for everyone's own good!" Nren's mother, Kalura, practically wailed. 

 

Nren just rolled his eyes---or, at least the eye that showed, his other hidden beneath the eye-patch he always wore. "I mean he's being unreasonable by bringing someone else---who obviously doesn't want to be involved---into this. I know that this is for the greater good, and that we're all lucky to have him as a leader, but he should've thought more thoroughly on who would be accepting of an arranged marriage like this," he tried to reason. Why couldn't anyone understand what he was trying to point out?

 

It was obvious from the tribe leader Irvin's attitude and response to Grisha's---his father---plot. He seemed so unsure and almost _scared_ , as if he knew what the repercussions of his decision would entail. And it was quite obvious---and not just on his part, but of his partner Nile and their adopted son, whom Nren would marry, Rivai---that they hadn't told him about this. 

 

That he was _just_ finding all of this out right now. Nren wished that they hadn't caused any permanent damage on their family from this large display of trust-stealing that they had all done. Nren at least could thank his father for telling him his idea in the first place, though Nren had been against bringing someone they didn't know well into this. 

 

That was another thing---this Rivai was supposed to be the last Ackerman descendent out there. They would be putting him more at risk of danger by putting him into this type of spotlight. And not only that, but they didn't know him. Sure, his clan knew Irvin and even Nile, but not their adopted son. 

 

Fuck, Nren wasn't even sure what he looked like. 

 

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Nren, but this is how this is all going to go. Unless Irvin cuts the deal off---which I doubt---the whole thing will go through. You're going to marry Rivai, and help you're father in this fight for people's rights, and that's final. Unless you don't want to do that, don't want those type of rights, do you?" His mother drawls, one brown eyebrow raised on her darkened skin. 

 

Ooh, how he hated when she did that. Or that condescending smile she'd do _just_ to piss him off. Bless his dear, sweet mother and father, but were they _ever so annoying_. 

 

He groans with his mouth closed, not giving any other indication that he agreed with her. For being around twenty-five harvests old, he sure didn't act how mature people of his age should; especially of his creed. 

 

His mother just smiles---the one he loves, thank goodness---and pats his cheek, stroking the hair kept into a ponytail high on his head. "Good. You know, he only really considered doing something like this when you came out. We all, including the clan, accept and still love you, right Nren?" Kalura says quietly, locking golden eyes to just one. 

 

He smiles back gently, bringing her into a hug. "I know."

 

And that's all they say for a while. 

 

 

 

 

 

It isn't until later that night, when his father calls him and Kalura to their eating table in the main tree hut. 

 

They go together, seeing as they've spent the whole day together practically, seeing not only Irvin but also Nile with their father.

 

And an absolutely beautiful young man, sitting next to Nile and Grisha's right side. 

 

"Ahh, Kalura and Nren, please sit down. I'd like you two to meet Rivai, Irvin and Nile's son. He agreed to the proposal, once he learned of everything," Grisha says, an almost triumphant smile on his face. 

 

His mother and he sit down, Kalura taking Grisha's other side on the table, patting Nren's knee. They both say a hello before listening to Grisha and Irvin launch into their plans on what to do with the preparations of the wedding. 

 

Normally, Nren would listen and put his own input into the conversation, but he's still pretty mad at his father. He practically guilt tripped Rivai into the marriage, probably. He hopes Grisha added the fact that they could get divorced if they wanted to. 

 

Kalura, Nren, Nile and Rivai all eat quietly as Irvin takes a deep breathe before saying, "Are you quite sure this is a good idea, Grisha?"

 

Nren can't help but to let out a small laugh. "Now, Irvin, you consider that?" He asks, looking into the blue eyes that practically look into his own soul.

 

"I have always done so, I just want to make sure with everyone that this is what we all want."

 

"If it's to help people, I'll marry him," Rivai speaks up, though he looks to Nren as he speaks. 

 

He has gorgeous grey eyes, is all Nren can really think. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open for this and other works, and are always read and responded to; that, at least, I can promise and mean it. Author-Sama is on the job ^^'  
> *listening to the latest BTS album and just automatically becoming more happy and positive, damnit*

There wasn't much to speak about during the dinner, in Rivai's personal opinion. Everything there was to be said was already spoken when the whole situation was first heard and told about between the two clan leaders, then their families. 

 

It was rather awkward, as well. Rivai wanted to say something, for once, especially to 'Kalura,' his (future) mother-in-law and her son, and his fiancé-to-be, Nren. He couldn't help it, the two of them just seemed to be the type who you'd just spill your guts to. Grisha was a man who meant well, Rivai could tell. Only wanted what was best for those he cared for, those under his watch. 

 

It was very admirable, especially considering who they were. Not many people of power had that sort of air about them, let alone actually went through what they said they'd do. 

 

After they had all finished their food (which was _amazing_ , he'd have to go down on his knees and bow like a proper servent to whoever made their meal), his family and he were lead to their individual rooms (Nile and Irvin shared one, though).

 

Grisha said that they weren't too far from their own huts, and that they only needed to shout or make a loud noise to inform the guards of an emergency, then he and the other two brunettes bid them a goodnight. Nren didn't, but the slightly lingering glance Rivai's way said something akin to it, making his skin tingle. 

 

Sitting on the bed, which was somehow more comfy and nice-smelling than the one Rivai had back... 'home,' he brought his head down to his hands, breathing in and out slowly, the events of the past few days finally settling in. 

 

He didn't regret agreeing to this all, despite everything. The cause of this all was a very honorable and good reason to go through this all. Rivai was all for giving people more rights when they were needed, and this was. People should be who they wished to be with, and using bigoted opinions and oppressing religion was a rather idiotic reason to deny others what they wanted. 

 

Of course, those rights being good ones, like equal pay and such. No need to give everyone a gun or some sort of weapon and say 'good day and luck.' No, that would be rather insanely stupid to do so. 

 

Sitting back up and starting to undress into his nightwear, Rivai keeps his unfocused eyes on the two trunks full of his personal belongings, still thinking and thinking. It was something he couldn't help, something he couldn't stop. Rivai was great at the art of overthinking and analyzing, keeping too many tracks and points over every person and decision made, on his and other's parts. 

 

It was something he had done since a young age, at first just something to keep him from going insane while living in the same room as his dead mother for almost a week, Rivai still not over that. He did it to keep track of how much food and water he had left, which places was okay to use the 'restroom' so as to not alert anyone, should they come in, that someone was still alive and in the room. 

 

Then, after Irvin and Nile took him in, it was to try and get over what had happened to him, during that week and the years before. He tried to get over the fact that he was a bastard orphan, that he was apparently the last living (known) descendant of the Ackerman family line. 

 

He tried to get over the fact that he would never be able to marry someone of the same sex, should he wish to. That he'd never have children of his own. That he'd never know who his actual, biological father was. 

 

That one day, he'd be clan leader of Rose, Irvin's heir to the 'throne', of sorts. 

 

He had a lot on his mind, for a very long time. He usually took around ten to twenty minutes to overthink something, new or old news, then just ended his thoughts with ' _It's not like I'm going to live for very long, either way._ '

 

And he wasn't. If those in power found out just _who_ he was, who he was related to, then he was dead already. He'd have a 'Wanted: Dead or Alive' warrant, and every bounty hunter who was around would be on the job; and if it wasn't that, it would be a sickness. Or a Titan. Or old age, should Rivai live long enough to see past his thirtieth harvest. 

 

So, sitting there on possibly the comfiest bed he's ever had the blessing to rest on, having been told hours before that he was to (at least, for appearance's sake) start a new life with a man in a neighboring clan, he didn't really know what to think. What to over-analyze. 

 

Because, really, what was he _supposed_ to think? 'Oh, this will go over well and easy?' As-fucking-if, this would be a fucking hard as fuck task, a mission of sorts, depending on your point of view. Rivai viewed it as something that became his business, his job to finish, the minute he started to speak with Grisha. When Irvin said that he was to be wedded with a man. When Rivai realized that he liked men, not women. 

 

It was his job. Rivai had to do it, whether the path to the end was a pleasant one or not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at Levi, being a proper social rights activist... *wipes proud tears off*  
> Just a filler for now, I just felt the absolute need to update on this since I'm a little stuck with 'Churh Pews'


	6. Chapter 6

Rivai awoke a few hours later, he supposed, since the sun was just barely sneaking up from beneath the horizon, as if to sneak a peek at the world it would rise to see. 

 

Sliding his hand onto the bed, he used it as leverage to bring up his letharigic body, eyes and mind already waking up too much for his liking. How he wished he could sleep for a longer amount of time, but he's slept like this for too much time to change his ways. 

 

Irvin once told him that people tended to not change their most basic of actions. They could change their mindsets, some mannerisms, even their appearances, but no one could truly change for the better. 

 

For a man that could be seemingly heartless with his actions and demands, he was a man of philosophy at the most random of times. 

 

He groaned softly, leaning on his elbows, trying to figure out why he felt more tired this morning than he has for a long time. Maybe it was because he wasn't used to this place? But wouldn't that be if he couldn't sleep at all? He would usually be tired, but it wasn't a sleepy-tired, more of a I-don't-have-the-energy-for-this-tired.

 

He decides to just force his body into submission, sitting up as fast as he could, sitting on his ass right on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through his hair to comb it as best as he could. In the midst of angrily packing his possessions gathered over the years, he forgot his hair brush. 

 

At least it wasn't his underwear, or his hygienic tools. 

 

Going to said trunks, he puts another robe for the day, his eyes keep falling back to the window in the hut he used for this stay. He wasn't sure if he'd have to stay in Nren's hut when they got married, or if this was all just a show for those outside the village. 

 

Some more questions to ask Grisha, who at this point was the beacon of information to Rivai. 

 

He sits back down on his new bed, not knowing what the appropriate time would be for him to go outside and socialize, he guesses the word would be. 

 

He just does the breathing exercises that Irvin had taught him close to the time after he had adopted him. It hurt, everything he knew and did was because Irvin taught him it. It was like no matter what he did, his father came back to rub in what he showed him, as if he were shoving his face into the mud over and over again. 

 

Fucking damnit, he hated this. He wasn't even really mad at Irvin any more, but he was just so fucking _stubborn_ that he didn't go to the man he viewed as his father, someone who saved him. Protected him and housed him and gave him someone to look up to as a father figure. No one knew Rivai better than Irvin, and it was because of that that Rivai knew that this whole situation between the two wouldn't last for as long as that prideful part of him wished for. 

 

He sighs, ruining the progress with the sort-of meditating he had done, opening his eyes to see that the sun was only just slightly higher up, though he could tell from the internal-clock in his mind and felt throughout his body that it was close to the time that would be deemed appropriate for someone to be early. A tad bit too early, but he supposed that this tribe would have to get used to this if he was to stay here for however long he would. 

 

He wasn't going to stay in his hut for hours upon hours everyday just to be polite. Rivai was a man of many things, but being _polite_ wasn't really on that list. 

 

When he's at the door, he slips on his shoes slowly. Whether it's because he's tired or he's trying to buy time, he isn't quite sure. Or maybe he's nervous; shy, even. 

 

Good grief, please no. 

 

Rivai places his head on the door, thin black eyebrows furrowed, absolutely frustrated with his actions. What the fuck was _wrong_ with him? Where did his balls go? He couldn't _seriously_ be _this_ nervous about meeting and socializing with new people. 

 

Whatever, it wasn't even like he _actually_ cared about what any of these people thought of him. He was here to help those like him, who just wanted to be with someone they loved without any hindrances. 

 

Well, not _exactly_ like him. And in some instances, like pedophilia, there should be _many_ hindrances. 

 

 _Fucking shit_ , his brain just would not _shut_  up, would it? 

 

Growling, he swings open the door, almost hitting Nren in the face. 

 

There's a moment of awkward silence, the two just staring at each other with wide eyes, neither man knowing what exactly to say to the other. 

 

Nren was a beautiful man, Rivai knew for sure. Eyepatch or not, he was one of, if not _the_ , most beautiful man he's seen in his life. That beautiful golden eye made him wonder if he had a mis-happened eye, or didn't even have a second one at all. His tan skin blended so well with his long hair that resembled a treat from the King's kitchens called chocolate, which was bitter when he had drank it, but when it was in this context, he wishes he had savored it more. 

 

"Would you like to go training with me?" Nren asks, head tilting to the side so that his hair, held back by a thin ring of cloth, fell with the motion of his head. 

 

Rivai holds in the gulp, looking down to their shoes, seeing Nren wearing shoes that one would use while they sparred. 

 

"We probably have a size similar to yours," he hears, looking up to see Nren noticed what he was thinking. Fucking perceptive fucker. "If not, we could train in some other way. I like to work as much as I can, otherwise I get too involved in politics, and I'd end up tearing out my hair." 

 

His small smile is enough to inspire Rivai to do so, igniting a pain in his ribcage similar to when he's spar with Irvin and he'd get kicked in the chest. 

 

He nods slowly, the dip forward he  makes making his bangs fall over his eyes slightly. His lips part slightly in a smile to return to the brunette, smaller than his, but just as genuine. 

 

"I'd be honored."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Aztecs believed that cacao seeds were the gift of Quetzalcoatl, the god of wisdom, and the seeds once had so much value that they were used as a form of currency. Originally prepared only as a drink, chocolate was served as a bitter, frothy liquid, mixed with spices, wine, or corn puree. It was believed to have aphrodisiac powers and to give the drinker strength. Cocoa was often consumed during religious ceremonies and marriage celebrations. All Mayans could enjoy cocoa, regardless of their social status, though when they had become overruled by the Aztecs, they were forced to pay in the beans as tax.

**Author's Note:**

> I made it to be set up in the canon time, but there are no Titans. They also live in tree huts. If you want an idea, look up ones in Hawaii, they're so cute, they were my dream home as a kid.  
> If I should include the Titans in this story or not, or some other type of scary shit, let me know, please. I don't read minds.


End file.
